DP-Power Rangers: Phantom Force
by JP-Rider
Summary: AU fic - When the town of Amity is threaten by The Ghost Armada, Clockwork summons Danny, Sam, and Tucker to fight the ghosts as the Power Rangers!
1. Phantom Force pt 1

Welcome my friends to another Danny Phantom AU fic. This doesn't relates to the original show, but in this fic, the Danny Phantom characters are in the world of Power Rangers. This fic has some aspect of Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, and Samurai, and it's going to be the three Rangers team.

Plus some changes of the characters from the show will be done drastically. They will be more like from other Power Rangers reincarnations.

The image is done by Hellbreaker.

I do not own Danny Phantom and Power Rangers.

Enjoy

/

Thousands of years ago in ancient times, humans and ghosts used to live in peace and harmony, that is until one ghost corrupted of power decides to rule the Earth. Pariah Dark was his name, and he created a ghost army to turn the Earth into his Gostly Empire.

The Observants, the watchers of the world, chose three humans to seal Pariah by using seven relics: The Ring of Rage, The Crown of Fire, The Reality Ghauntlet, The Crystal Ball Staff, The Map of Infinity, The Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, and The Skeleton Key. It has also cause all Ghosts to be banished into the Ghost Zone thanks to the humans who start to hate ghosts for all the trouble they cause. Since then, Pariah's followers swear vengeance to the human realm.

/

Many Centuries Later...

**Phantom Force Part 1**

In a small town called Amity Park, which is the location to where our main hero, who is riding his red Harley Davidson motorbike as he rides down from the hill. The rider wears a black leather jacket with a red shirt and black jeans with combat boots. His black helmet has red flames print and his visor can be seen through his blue eyes.

"Amity Park, I'm finally here." He said as he road down hill to the town.

Meanwhile, in a restaurant hangout called the Nasty Burger, where it's the number one hangout for all the teenagers in town. The customers who usually goes there are the jocks, the popular kid, the nerds, the goths, and sometimes families come and go.

Sitting on the table alone is Sam Manson, a 16 years old girl who's obviously a goth girl. Her hair is black with a blue stripe over, has amethyst eyes, and wears a black choker around her neck. She wears a black shirt with a blue bat print and a purple checkered long skirt with black leggings and combat boots. She usually eats alone due to not wanting to socialize everyone because they see her as an outcast. She is seen eating salad dressing and some fries due to her being a vegetarian and doing some artwork on her sketch pad.

Coming inside the restaurant is a African American 16 year old teen wearing a red beenie, glasses unde his green eyes, and wears a yellow shirt and camouflage cargo pants with black sneakers "Ladies and Gentlemen, Tucker Foley is in the house!" He declared, but no one respond. "What, no one's going to say hi, not even you Sam?"

"Not in the mood, Tucker." Sam replied. The two have been friends since childhood, and Tucker became her loyal friend since she saved him from the bullies, though unlike Sam, Tucker prefers to meat. He, like Sam, is the school outcast due to him being a techno geek.

Tucker orders his chicken sandwich meal as he sits at the table Sam's in "OK, I just finish my Let's Play video on DOOM, what have you been up to?" He asked.

Sam replied "Well I have been taking care of the animals at the animal care center, once gave a boa constricter a Himelich maneuver to spit out a rat it was choking on."

Tucker's eyes were widen by surprise "Wait, how can you give a boa constricter-"

"It's in the training." Sam finished.

As the two were eating their meal, their peace of eating were unfortunately stopped when a Latino girl with blue eyes, wears a Cheerleader's outfit, name Paulina Sanchez, along with her Jock friends Dash and Kwan. Dash is the muscular blonde boy wearing a red letterman a jacket, and Kwan is the slim but muscle tone Asian guy wearing a lettermans jacket. "Well if it isn't Goth-Freak and Techno-Geek." Paulina sneered "I can't believe they would allow you guys to come here."

"It's a family establishment, Paul." Sam remarked, which Tucker snickered as well as Dash and Kwan but the two stopped when Paulina glared at them.

"You think your funny, Manson? Dash, spill your drink over her hair!" Paulina ordered.

Dash was about to do as she saids as he picks up his drink to spill over Sam, but a hand grabbed his cup and took it away from Dash. This shocks both parties as they saw the helmet man holding Dash's drink.

"It's not nice to spill drinks on a lady." He said as he place the cup down.

"Hey! Stay out of this, helmet guy!" Paulina demanded.

"Or what?" He replied with a threatening tone.

"Dash! Kwan! Sock him!" Paulina ordered as the two jocks were about to tackle him as the helmet guy position himself for defense, until...

"Children of the Corn, stop this!" Shouts a bald man wearing a blue shirt and black pants and has a sense of authority. "Dash, Kwan, Paulina, I will not have you three to harrass any innocent students and this gentlemen here. You three are lucky when your not in school grounds, but one more incident like this, detention for you three, understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Lancer." Paulina, Dash, and Kwan said as they walk away.

Mr. Lancer turn to the helmet man and spoke "I apologized for my students behavior, sir, are you new in town?"

The helmet rider takes his helmet off to reveal a 16 year old boy with raven hair, and blue eyes "Yeah, I came here by my motorbike and I'm hoping to find my sister in this town, sir."

"Well I just know about everyone in Amity Park." Mr. Lancer said.

"Oh, speaking of, I'm Danny Fenton, I lived in California with my parents, but I left and decide to travel around to see my sister." Danny greeted.

"Wait, you traveled from California to here?" Tucker asked.

"Hey, I'm a rider, I go where the wind blows." Danny quipped.

"Fenton...oh, you must be Jasmine's brother. She runs a book store down at Hartman Lane." Lancer stated.

"Wait, your related to Jazz Fenton?" Sam asked, intrigued that her favorite bookstore is owned by the nicest owner in there.

"Yep, I'm her over bearing little brother, I bet she's giving people her wisdom." Danny said as Sam smiled at Danny, but it dissapears before anyone can see her.

"Well someone who's related to Jazz is good in my book, name's Tucker Foley, sunshine here is Sam Manson." Tucker introduced.

"Tucker!" Sam yelled as she punch him in the shoulder.

Danny chuckled as he thought 'I'm going to like it here'

/

In another dimension called the Ghost Zone, where all the ghosts were send there by banishment, there lives a realm where it takes shape of a clock tower. Inside there's a purple hooded time lord with blue skin, red eyes, and carries a clock staff around, he is Clockwork.

Clockwork looked at the viewing screen of Danny, Sam, and Tucker meeting up at the nasty burger, "Everything's the way as it should." He said.

"So these are the chosen ones to battle the upcoming threat." Sydney Poindexter said, a ghost that looks like he was a nerd from the 50s and is Clockwork's helper "But will it be enough when Plasmius plots to invade the ghost zone?"

"Not if he has someone to manipulate." Clockwork said as he felt a chill in his spine "We must act quickly, Plasmius has found a pawn for his plans!"

"Great scott! Plasmius is known to be one of Pariah's Generals, and is known as the most powerful ghost in existence, known to possessed the worst humans in human history!"

"That's right Sydney, and we need to find the right time to get the three here so they will become protectors of both worlds."

/

In a large mansion outside of Amity Park, lives a man with white hair tied to a ponytail, teal blue eyes, and wears a black business suit. He is Vladimir Masters, the 3rd richest man of the world. He is busy reading the stock market in the newspaper.

"Dad, I'm home!"

Shouting from the halls, is his adoptive daughter Danielle Masters, a sweet, 14 year old girl with raven hair, blue eyes, and wears a blue hoodie and red shorts.

Vlad smiled as he greets his daughter "Why hello, Danielle, how was school?"

"It was great, but my teacher wants me to do a report about the Alamo, can I go look through your library?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, look through the history section."

"Thanks!" Danielle said as she heads out to the library in the mansion. Vlad continues reading until he hears an unearthly voice.

"Nice child you have there."

Vlad's eyes widen by the unexpected voice "Who's there? Show yourself!" He demanded.

"Vlad Masters, richest man in the Amity Park, but also the richest fool to take over!"

Suddenly, a red blur appears in front of Vlad, and manage to went through the rich man. Vlad screamed but not loud enough for the hearing range. His body is lifted up and proceed to phase out of the wall which leads him outside. The possessed Vlad continues to fly uncontrollably as a portal opens up and sucks him in.

/

Deep in the farthest region of the Ghost Zone, stood a huge dark castle, abandoned for the most part. Standing there are 3 statues of Pariah's Generals. One is a bulky looking ghost, the second is a woman with a tail for legs, and the last is a knight.

Plasmius in Vlad's body flew towards the castle as he landed on the steps where the statues are. Vlad then transforms into a blue skinned ghost with blood red eyes, black horned hair, white fangs, and wears a white cape and suit with black gloves and boots. This is Plasmius's possessed form.

"Rise my brothers and sister!" Plasmius shouts as he performs a chant to release their stony prison "Hunter, Genie, and Knight, release from your slumber at your might!" He chanted.

Suddenly, green mist wraps around the three statues as cracks appears around them. Then, beams of light breaks their seal as they scream from their slumber.

"Finally!" Shouts the Genie, Desiree, as she flies around the castle until she felt a surge of pain in her neck "Ouch, 10,000 years in stone can give you a stiff in the neck!"

The knight, known as the Fright Knight, looked at Plasmius "What took you so long, Plasmius? We've been stoned for 20 Centuries and I see you in possession of a human!"

"Fright Knight is right." The Hunter, Skulker agreed "What has given you the right mind to be in this long hiatus?"

Plasmius smiled as he replied "Relax my fellow generals, for you see, I have obtain a human that has lots of riches and fame. With his recourses, we can take over the Earth without the humans realizing.

"Fright Knight, summon your ghost army, and Skulker, bring in the Ecto-Pus, we've got some work to do." Plasmius ordered.

"But what about Pariah? Surely we couldn't rule without him." Fright Knight asked.

"His reign is over, for now it's our time to rule the Earth and the Ghost Zone!" Plasmius said while he wickedly laughs "And our first target: Amity Park."

/

Back in Amity Park, Danny road his motorcycle towards a complex appartment area. He has found the address to his sister's home address thanks to Mr. Lancer kindly giving it to him. It was a three story red painted building that's about 5 rooms front.

"Well, time to say hi." Danny muttered to himself as he heads up to the second floor to find appartment number 213. Once he finds the right door, he knock three time as the door opens to reveal a young 20 year old woman with orange hair, blue eyes, light pink lips, and wears a black long sleeve shirt and blue pants with black flats on. The girl is Jazz Fenton.

"Danny?" Jazz said in shock that her little brother is here.

"Hey sis, long time no see." Danny said with a smile on his face, but faded when Jazz glared at him.

-Jump cut-

"You ran away?!" Jazz yelled in frustration "Oh my gosh, Danny, how can you just run away from home! Does mom and dad knows where you are?"

Danny sheepishly replied "Not exactly, they didn't even notice that I was gone, Jazz. They're always working on their paranormal research more than their own son."

"So you ran away from Angel Grove to come here?" Jazz questioned.

"Hey, it's either that, or getting embarrassed by them when it comes to their theories of the existance of ghosts."

Before Jazz could say anything, they here screams coming from outside. The siblings race towards the door as they are shocked to what have they witness.

At the parking lot of Jazz's home, a army of 10 glowing humanoids appears scarring the neighbors. Their appearances looked like glowing skeletons with green full bodies, with steel toed boots and armored gloves, they are the Ghost Troopers.

"Who are they?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, but those guys are not getting my bike!" Danny declared as he jumped out of the balcony much to Jazz's horror. But as he safely landed on a car, he jumped up and gives one green skull one a kick in the face.

"Those years of being taught by my mom and my master from the karate dojo has finally payed off." Danny mentioned, as another green skull man tries to punch him, but Danny dodge it as he knee it's gut. He grabbed one of the skull men and through it to the others, he did a backflip as he uses both feet to kick another one in the chest.

"All right, who wants some!" Danny shouts as the skull men disentergrate into a puddle of goo. "Well that was easy." Danny thought until he's ingulfed into a red portal, sucking him in.

/

Sam and Tucker left the restaurant to walk home, so it was then Tucker brought up a conversation.

"So what did you think of the new guy, Sam?" Tucker asked.

"Will you just drop it, Tucker, he seems like a nice guy, but I don't think we'll see him again soon." Sam replied.

Before Tucker say anything, they felt a shivering chill in their spines as they hear a cracking laughter coming from behind. They turned and are horrified of what they saw.

It looked like a humanoid octopus. It's glowing green skin around, with an octopus head with yellow eyes, and it's long circled mouth showing its sharp teeth. It wears a black leotard like armor with six of its tentacles on his torso, as two others for feet. It kind of looked bulky in appearance. (Author's note: Think Octoman from F-Zero GX)

"People of this retched town!" It speaks with an aquatic tone "I am the Ecto-Pus, and I come with a message: our vengeance for this world shall commence for our ruler Pariah Dark's return!" He then starts shooting black ink towards one civilian, which cause him to be turned into a cucoon like state.

The people screamed when they saw the faith, as the Ecto-Pus continues "Once my ink spreads all over you humans, you shall be put into a cucoon like state and your souls shall be consume for Pariah's feast!" Suddenly, Ecto-Pus got hit by a someone's steel toed boot in the face, causing him to fall down "Ouch! Who did that-?"

"I did, ugly!" Shouted Sam as she puts in a stance "I don't know who you are, but I'm not bowing down to anybody!"

"Yeah, I'm with her!" Tucker also shouts as he picks up the nearest pipe he finds on the street for defense "Uh Sam, do we have any idea on how to defeat that guy?"

"I don't know Tuck, but I'm not giving up until this guy is down!" Sam charge towards the glowing squid monster as she punches it with her strength. Ecto-Pus backed away as he summons the glowing green skull troopers to charge at his attacker "Ghost Troopers, attack the girl!" He command as the troopers charge at Sam, but didn't expect Tucker hitting them with the pipe.

"Where on Earth does those guys come from?" Tucker asked, as he swings the pipe at the troopers.

"That squid guy is causing all of this, but where did they come from?" Sam asked as she fights the troopers with all her might.

After the troopers were beaten, they started to melt like butter "Oh great, they melted!" The Ecto-Pus complained "I'll be back, and when I do, you brats shall pay for defying me!" The Ecto-Pus dissapears before Sam and Tucker could retaliate.

Suddenly, the two got sucked in into two portals each. A blue portal sucked in Sam as a yellow portal sucked in Tucker. The two dissapears without a trace.

/

In the ghost zone's Time Realm, three portals appears out of no where as coming out of the portal is Danny, Sam, and Tucker were screaming as they were floating towards a floating clockwork tower. The three teens were phase through the tower and safely landed on the floor by their feet.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker looked around and saw many viewing screens of different timelines, many types of clocks, as the whole realm has clocks around them "Guys, where are we?" Tucker was first to ask.

Danny looked around and replied "I don't know, but we're brought here for a reason."

"What reason would that be?" Sam asked looking around suspiciously.

"That is a good question, Samantha."

The three jumped as they saw a floating, purple hooded man with blue skin, red eyes with one scar on his left eye, he wears a purple body suit with a window case on his chest, and a floating tail for legs. He carries a staff that has a clock on top "Greetings, Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley, welcome to my realm in between time and space."

"Who are you?" Tucker asked.

"And why did you bring us here?" Sam interrogates.

"We're in between time and space?" Danny asked.

"I am Clockwork, Master of Time, I am the keeper of the past, present, and future." He introduced while changing his form from a young kid, to an adult, and an old man "I have brought you three here to help defend the earth from an upcoming threat upon us. Sydney, if you will."

Appearing from the floor, which startled Tucker, is a ghost of a teen around the same age as the trio that looked like a fifties nerd "Right, Master Clockwork. I'm Sydney Poindexter, and I'm here to explain the history between humans and ghosts." He opens a book as it projects images of humans and ghosts living in harmony.

"Ghosts?" Danny said with a less skeptical tone "Is that what was those green skull guys that were terrifying the citizens?"

"Wait, you met those guys too?" Tucker asked "Me and Sam encountered those guys as they were being lead some green octopus guy."

"Anyway," Sydney cough to get the other's attention "Many centuries ago, humans and ghosts used to live in harmony, but that was when Pariah Dark came along."

"Who's Pariah?" Sam asked.

"A cruel ghost that loathes humans so much, he grew into power and attempts to conquer the earth, both humans and ghosts. He used to have four generals in his Armada.

"There's Skulker the Hunter, he takes pleasure to hunt down the rarest creatures in the worlds, and mount their pelts in the wall, which is so dragsville."

"I don't like him, already." Sam said in disgust.

"Desiree the Genie, she may look like a dame, but she gets stronger from people's wishes and desires, she would toy with people's wishes by her double edge wishing. Wrether it's literal, or it can backfire."

"Like if you wish for pizza, that pizza can become a monster?" Tucker asked as Sydney nodded.

"The Fright Knight, the lead general of his gastly ghost troopers. He is a knight that can bring your biggest fears to reality if he has the Soul Shredder, which is currently unfounded. He is considered to be Pariah's right hand man."

"So he's the guy who lead those green skull guys? Typical." Danny uttered.

"But the most dangerous of them all, is Pariah's most trusted Minister of Conquering: Plasmius." Sydney said with a horrified tone "He is the only ghost who has lived among humans longer that you ever think, and has possessed many villains, dictators, and other bullies you know throughout history, as he is the cause of all the wars!"

"But why would he do that?" Danny asked "And why didn't you do something about it, Clockwork?"

"I'm the Master of Time Danny, it is against the laws of time to interfere it without the permissions of the Observants, the watchers of the universes and my bosses." Clockwork explained.

"But, what happened to Pariah?" Sam asked.

Sydney continued his story "Well, the Observants Clockwork mentioned has chosen three humans who stand up against Pariah as they used seven relics to subdue the ghost army and put Pariah into forever sleep. Those relics were separated into locations only Clockwork would know, and it was agreed that all the ghosts shall be banished into the Ghost Zone, even the good ones.

"But Plasmius has reawakened his army, and plans to conquer your world with his bully generals to do so!"

Clockwork floated towards the trio as he speak "You three have been chosen due to your promising skills and good nature. Tell me, have you ever heard of the Power Rangers?"

"Who doesn't? Those guys prevented alien invasions on a weekly basics." Danny mentioned.

"Exactly Danny, you three shall become the Phantom Force Rangers." Clockwork said as three black and gold cellphone-like Morphers with black belts along with. "What I have for each of you are called Ecto-Morphers, used to fight the evil ghosts Plasmius sends out to conquer Earth. Once you put them on and become Power Rangers, it will prevent you from being overshadowed by the evil ghosts that wishes to possess you."

"Cool, we're Power Rangers!" Tucker said with excitement.

"Hold on, Tucker, I think we should discuss this." Sam said, not sure about the situation they're in.

Suddenly, one of Clockwork's viewing screens appears as the trio looked and saw the Ecto-Pus spreading his ink to trapped the citizens of Amity Park in cocoons. It's ghost troopers came marching the streets terrorizing the citizens.

"Is that the Ecto-Pus?" Danny asked in concern.

"The Ecto-Pus's ink can incapacitate anyone and put them into cocoons, having their life energy sucked dry as their souls will pays tribute for Pariah. If you accept the Morphers now, you can stop him and make a difference." Clockwork advised, as Danny, Tucker, and Sam thinks about this decision.

To be continued...

/

So what do you think? Please place your comments below, and remember to review and follow and fav.

References from other PR series:

-Danny coming to Amity Park by his motorbike is a reference to the beginning of Mystic Force.

-Vlad Masters being overshadowed by Plasmius will be a thing for the series, just like Mesogog does to Anton Mercer in Dino Thunder, except a transformation, Vlad is actually overshadowed by Palsmius as he's a pawn to the ghost armada.

-The Ecto-Pus is based off the the ecto-puses from the first scene of Danny Phantom, and to make him a humanoid squid, his appearance is based off of Octoman from F-Zero GX.

Next Time, on Phantom Force:

When the Ecto-Pus causing chaos in Amity, Danny, Sam, and Tucker shall decide to help their town by becoming the Power Rangers.


	2. Phantom Force pt 2

I do not own Danny Phantom and Power Rangers

Enjoy

/

**_(Whispers)Power Rangers(3x Rangers)_**

**_The Ghosts has come to invade our world_**

**_But when thy don't expect_**

**_Are the Phantom Force!_**

**_They will strike_**

**_Every paranormal_**

**_Threat from another world_**

**_By every dimension_**

**_They will triumph_**

**_To be come the Phantom Force!_**

**_Go Power Rangers! Fight those Ghosts!_**

**_Go Power Rangers! Show those ghouls!_**

**_Go Power Rangers, Phantom Force!_**

/

**Phantom Force Part 2**

In Clockwork's Tower in the Time Realm Danny, Sam, and Tucker stared at the viewing screen as the Ecto-Pus and his Ghost Troopers causing havoc in Amity Park by turning the civilians into cocoon-like state.

'That Ecto-Pus guy really means business.' Danny thought as he looked at the Spectral Morphers. 'If I become a ranger now, I can make a difference, just like my Master said.'

"I'm in." Danny told Clockwork.

"What?" Sam and Tucker said in unison.

"A rise choice, Danny," Clockwork comments as he stares at Sam and Tucker "How about you two? Do you accept?"

Sam and Tucker looked at each other as they both nodded each other "I'm in, no one messes in my neighborhood." Tucker said.

"Me too, I've always wanted some action in my life." Sam told in a gruff manner.

"Well Master Clockwork, it seems that you've picked some cool cats." Sydney stated.

"Very well." Clockwork handed in Danny's Morpher which has a red wolf emblem "Danny Fenton, you will be the Phantom Red Ranger of the Wolf Phantom Zord based on your strong will to protect and urge for freedom."

"Sweet." Danny said happily.

"Tucker Foley, with your strength and knowledge, you will be the Phantom Yellow Ranger of the Bear Phantom Zord."

"Man, I am strong as a bear." Tucker states while holding his Morpher with a yellow bear emblem.

"and Sam Manson, with your creative mind and flowing energy, you will become the Phantom Blue Ranger of the Spider Phantom Zord."

Sam looked at her Morpher that has a blue spider emblem on it "At least it isn't pink, I can live with blue." She said.

It was Sydney's turn to speak "If you ever need to transform, just say the activation code "Going Ghost, Phantom Rangers Go!" and you become the official Power Rangers!"

"As Sydney saids otherwise," Clockwork spoke "You three shall make a difference to save your town from the ghosts that plans to take over your world." He summons a portal to send the three back home.

"Well, there's no turning back." Danny said as he look at his new friends. "Even though we just met, it's really great to meet you guys."

Sam smiled sweetly as Tucker nodded. The trio enters the portal to Amity as it closes.

"By Zordon to watch over them." Clockwork said as he watch through the viewing screen.

/

Meanwhile, back in Amity, Paulina, Dash, and Kwan are walking around town as they have many complains about what happened back at the Nasty Burger.

"Who does that helmet guy think he is?" Dash complained, "I'm Dash Baxter, star quarterback of Casper High!"

"As much as you hate that guy, I can't believe that he saved the Goth-geek, I don't get how that's fair!" Paulina complained as well.

"C'mon guys, what's the worse that can happen?" Kwan said before he was splashed by ink, causing him to turned into a cocoon.

Dash and Paulina screamed as they are splashed by ink, causing them to become cocoons as well thanks to the Ecto-Pus spitting ink at them while floating around. "Hehehe, time to meet the Generals for the status report." He said as he flies away.

Jump to the Ecto-Pus and his Ghost Troopers are around an empty parking lot building. The Ecto-Pus is speaking to Skulker, Fright Knight, and Desiree to tell him the status report.

"Good job Ecto-Pus, Plasmius will pay you handsomely when you have cocooned all the humans in the world." Skulker comments.

"Thanks Skulker, this backwater town is just the beginning, once I filled the world my ink, us ghosts will easily conquer the Earth!" Ecto-Pus gloats.

"Quit gloating and cocooned everyone you see, all right?" Desiree said with a tone of annoyance.

"Yes, and you Ghost Troopers shall accompany Ecto-Pus to his reigh of terror." Fright Knight ordered as the Ghost Troopers agreed by screeching.

Suddenly, a portal appears out of no where. The ghoul generals looked and saw three teenagers popping out of the portal.

"These guys must be the generals." Danny points out as he saw the generals, Ecto-Pus, and the Ghost Troopers in line.

"Hey Squid breath, prepare to be surve by us Rangers!" Tucker said as he get into his stance.

"Less talking, more fighting." Sam cried out as the two charge at the villains.

"Guys, wait!" Danny shouts at them, but fell into deafs ears as Sam and Tucker starts fighting the Ghost Troopers. Danny sighs as the Fright Knight starts to charge at him with his sword. Danny dodge the Knight's sword as he kicks Fright Knight's stomach. The Knight backs away as Danny jumps up and kicks his helmet, causing Fright Knight to fall down.

"Ugh, beaten by a mere child? And he can actually harm me? Who is this whelp." Fright Knight mumbled "Ghost Troopers, attack!" The Ghost Troopers charge at Danny as he prepares for the attack. Danny then felt the powers of the wolf phantom as he uses his agility to speed up and attack them swiftly by calling out "Wolf Strike!" by clawing the Ghost Troopers. The troopers fell down as a trail of explosions engulfs them.

Meanwhile, Sam is fighting a squad of Ghost Troopers one by one. She kicks and punches every trooper she can lash out on "These guys just don't know when to quit, don't they?" She asked herself. When one ghost trooper holding a sword charged at Sam, she starts feeling the power of the spider phantom as she jumped up to the roof as the trooper missed. Sam realized that she's able to stick to walls. "Wow, I'm like Spider-Girl" she mentioned as she comes back down and kicks one of the troopers in the face.

Tucker is keeping busy with the ghost troopers as well. He's been dodging every punch the troopers keeps giving him, "Man, there's too many of these guys, if only I can beat these guys." Suddenly, he felt the power of the bear phantom as he raise his fists up in the air as the ghost troopers fall back from Tucker. "Wow, I didn't realize how much strength I have, it must be from the power from the Morphers." Tucker mentioned.

"Those children are stronger than we realized." Desiree states as she saw them take down all the ghost troopers.

"No matter, Ecto-Pus, ink those annoying pests." Skulker ordered.

"With pleasure." Ecto-Pus agreed as he faces the Teens.

As the ghost troopers fall back, the trio are now face to face with the Ecto-Pus "Well I must admit your good, but not good enough!" Ecto-Pus then spouts his ink towards the trio...

...but the belts of their Morphers activates a green shield to block the ink from them, preventing them to be in a cocoon like state.

"Our Morphers must've have a threat detection when a ghost attack occurs." Tucker states.

"If we want to defeat that guy, we have to work together." Danny told them as he picks up his Morpher as Sam and Tucker agreed. The trio dials the code on their Morphers as they shout the voice activation.

"Going Ghost, Phantom Rangers GO!"

/

**Rangers Transformation.**

/

_In a hollow void, Danny is floating in the void as two red ring appears around his waist as one goes up, the other goes down. He is now wearing a red fullbody suit with black gloves, and boots with white trims, and a black belt with his golden Morpher. He has a stylize P on his chest with a white streak across his torso. The red helmet he's wearing has two wolf ears on each two sides on the helmet, with yellow narrowed eyes over the wide angular visor._

**"Power of the Wolf Phantom, Phantom Force Red Ranger!"** Danny shouts as he's the Red Ranger.

/

_Tucker is floating in the void, as two yellow rings around his waist as one goes up, the other goes down. He is now wearing a yellow fullbody suit with black gloves, and boots with white trims, and a black belt with his golden Morpher. He has a stylize P on his chest with a white streak across his torso. The yellow helmet he's wearing has two circular bear ears on top, with small rectangular black eyes over a rectangular visor._

**"Power of the Bear Phantom, Phantom Force Yellow Ranger!"** Tucker shouts as he's the yellow ranger.

/

_Sam is floating in the void, as two blue rings appears around her waist as one goes up, the other goes down. She is now wearing a blue fullbody suit with a skirt and blue leggings, also has on black gloves and boots with white trims, and a black belt with his golden Morpher. She has a stylize P on her chest with a white streak across his torso. The blue helmet she's wearing has four lines on each side, with a circle on top with four green eyes over her wide circular visor._

**"Power of the Spider Phantom, Phantom Force Blue Ranger!"** Sam shouts as she's the blue ranger.

/

**Ranger Transformation, complete.**

/

Standing before the Ecto-Pus and the Ghost Generals, are the Red, Yellow, and Blue Power Rangers. They strike a fighting stance as explosions pops right out behind them.

"Power Rangers Phantom Force, ready to Go!" They cried out.

"Ghost Troopers, attack!" Fright Knight ordered as the troopers charged at the newly formed rangers.

The Rangers did the same as they called out "Ecto-Blasters, activate!" Appearing in their hands, are laser guns with green tron lines as they shoot Ecto-beams towards the Troopers, causing the ghostly henchmen to fall down and melted into ectoplasm.

**"Phantom Arsenal!"**

They then pull out their weapons. Phantom Red carries twin red sabers that each have wolf , Phantom Yellow has on yellow arm guards with three claws on the knuckles, and Phantom Blue carries a blue bazooka cannon. They each used their weapons to attack the ghost troopers, Phantom Red swings his swords, destroying the ghost troopers with his might, Phantom Yellow slashes the troopers using his claws, and Phantom Blue blasted the troopers with her cannon.

With all the troopers down, it was up to Ecto-Pus to stop them "So you Rangers think your tough? Well I've got surprises as well, Desiree, I wish I was more powerful and gigantic then before!"

"So you wish it, so shall it be!" Desiree said as she zaps the Ecto-Pus to grow into a 30 feet giant ghost.

The Ecto-Pus grows huge as he's standing in the forest of Amity Park. "Yes! With my size I can spread my ink through the world!" He shouts.

"Oh man, it's never too easy, is it?" Phantom Red said as he's getting a sweat drop inside.

"How are we going to fight that?" Phantom Blue complained.

"Hey guys, check your Morphers." Phantom Yellow said as the three rangers looked at their Morphers and saw an activation code to summon their PhantomZords.

"Wow, how convenient." Phantom Blue said sarcastically.

"This is a perfect advantage." Phantom Red states as they activate their Zords code.

**"PhantomZords, Activate!"**

/

Appearing in the shivering winter mountain, a red, mechanical wolf appears awakened from his sleep. The wolf was black, red, and silver and it's bulky all over beside it's silver legs. The Red Wolf PhantomZord howled as he speed up to his call from his master.

/

In a haunted foggy forest of stones, a yellow, huge bulky mechanical bear awakened from his slumber in a cave. The bear has white lines on its side, a guard on front and wheels on its feet. The Yellow Bear PhantomZord roared as he walks out of the forest by the call of his master.

/

In a forest of deadwood trees and cobwebs, a huge, cylinder-like, mechanical blue spider awakens when it's four eyes glowed bright as it jumps out of its web. The blue spider has eight mechanical legs, with its circular, cylinder-shaped body filled with black zigzag lines around. The Blue Spider PhantomZord screeched as it crawls to its call from her master.

/

As the three PhantomZords came to the location of their summoners, the Rangers leaped onto each of their own respective color based PhantomZords. Phantom Red gets inside the Wolf PhantomZord, Phantom Yellow gets inside the Bear PhantomZord, and Phantom Blue gets inside the Spider PhantomZord.

"Red Wolf Zord, Ready to Go!"

"Yellow Bear Zord, Ready to Go!"

"Blue Spider Zord, Ready to Go!"

"Let's Combine into the PhantomZord!" They said in unison.

The Red Wolf Zord leaped into the air as its legs folded into its chest. The Wulf's head went straight up as its body folded backwards to form the body. The Yellow Bear Zord formed the legs as the head split and the front legs folded on the sides, as it combines the body, as the guard from the bear's chest split and landed on the red body's chest, the bear's back body split and then extends silver legs on top to formed robotic legs, as the bear's head split and are placed as the feet. The Blue Spider Zord split in half as they each forms the arms. As they connected the body, the spider legs folded onto the back of the arms, with two sticking out on the back. The Wolf's head then formed the head of the PhantomZord as the jaw folded down and split to reveal a face with blue eyes and a mouth guard.

**"PhantomZord, Here to Fight Ghosts!"** The Rangers shout in unison. They are in the cockpit of the PhantomZord's center as they stand behind the controllers.

The Ecto-Pus looked fazed but quickly gets ready to fight the PhantomZord "So what if you can summon a giant robot? No matter, I can still defeat you!" The Ecto-Pus attacks the PhantomZord by swinging its tentacles towards the PhantomZord. But the PhantomZord brings out the blue spiderzord's leg from its back as it blocks the attack, just like using a sword.

"This guy is too confident to take us down!" Blue said as she uses the controllers to slash the Ecto-Pus, causing the monster to back away.

"Looks like we need to kick this guy off of our home!" Yellow told as he controls the legs to kick Ecto-Pus in the stomach.

"Guys, it's time to finish this!" Red declared as the Rangers each press a red button, which cause the PhantomZord to start to glow.

**"Initiate Ecto-Blast!"**

The PhantomZord put its hands together as a ball of green energy appears out of its hands, as it raises it's hands towards the Ecto-Pus "Hey, what are you-" but the ghostly squid didn't get a chance to finish as the PhantomZord blasted him with its Ecto-Blast, causing the Ecto-Pus to fall downin defeat as PhantomZord turns back when a green explosion appears behind it. The Ecto-Pus dissapears as its being banished back into the Ghost Zone.

The Rangers cheered at their first victory, "We did it guys, we beat our first monster." Red said.

"Being a Ranger feels great!" Yellow states "I wonder if the ladies would love a man in a uniform."

"Dream on." Blue said to Yellow then turned to Red "But it's nice knowing you, Danny."

Red/Danny smiled inside his helmet, as the screen in front of them pops up as Clockwork appears.

"You kids have done a good job today." Clockwork started "You three are the perfect choice to become Rangers to protect your home. The victims have been restored from their cocoon like state." He views all the civilians getting out of the cocoons by cracking it opened. "Remember that Plasmius will send more ghosts, and they will be more powerful than the next."

"Which means we have to get stronger." Danny states.

"Correct, you'll be hanging around at Amity's old clock tower where it's the only access I can give you to come into my tower."

"Thanks Clockwork, and being a Ranger is awesome, I'm in for the job to save the world." Sam said.

"Me too!" Tucker said "With my brain power, I can help with technology and tactitians."

The two looked at Danny as he respond "Alright, if I'm staying here in Amity, I'll help save the day."

"Wise choice, Danny, Tucker, and Sam." Clockwork said with a smile on his blue face.

/

Back in Pariah's Castle, the three Generals told Plasmius about Ecto-Pus being defeated by the Power Rangers and got sent back to the Ghost Zone. They all know that once a ghost in the Ghost Zone gets banished from the human world, they can never come back as their Ectoplasm scattered throughout the realm due to the most powerful attack.

"Are you saying Ecto-Pus got defeated by the hands of mere teenagers?!" Plasmius yelled at the generals.

"Not just any teenagers, sir, they are called the Power Rangers." Fright Knight said in defense.

Plasmius leaned onto his chair as he replied "Aw yes, throughout my walk onto the Earth, the Power Rangers were quite common. But I'm not going to let a bunch of teenagers to ruined our plans for Earth."

"Haw haw haw!" Laughed the three ghostly vultures flying around Plasmius's head "Hey Ricky, ya hear that? This guy lost to a bunch of teenagers." said one vulture.

"Really Mickey? Well then I guess the general's gotta do better than that!" Ricky replied.

"What's with these vultures?" Desiree asked in disgust.

Plasmius replied "These vultures were hanging around the castle for quite a long time. They have become a pest problem."

"Pest problem? Youse come into our castle and acted like youse owns da place." Joe, the third vulture told the generals.

"So like it or not, we're here to stay!" The Vultures quack with laughter, much to the annoyance for Pasmius and the three generals.

/

The next day in Casper High, Sam and Tucker are in their home room as news about the Power Rangers travels fast. They were discussing how they beat this giant monster with their giant robot and blasted it to kingdom come. Also in the class are Dash, Paulina, and Kwan are also in class with them as well.

"Looks like we're famous." Tucker whispered to Sam.

"Yeah, but where's Danny?" Sam asked.

It was then Mr. Lancer came to the classroom with an important announcement "Students, today we have a new student with us today, and I bet some of you will be surprise that he's from all the way to Angel Grove. Please give a warm welcome to Danny Fenton."

Coming in the classroom, is Danny in a red jacket with a white shirt underneath, and black jeans with red sneakers on "What's up?" He asked the classroom, as he noticed Sam and Tucker smile as they saw their leader introduce himself in class.

It was the beginning of the three Ranger's beautiful friendship.

/

Meanwhile, in Vlad Master's estate, Vlad has awoken from his bed. It appears that he was found sleeping on his desk as Danielle helped him up to get to bed. Vlad felt a large headache in his head.

'What hit me last night?' He thought as he looked at his mirror and a flash of Plasmius appeared quickly which Vlad starts to blink. He backed away, scared at the sight of the mirror.

"What's happening to me?" Vlad muttered as he felt scared of what will happen next.

/

And here's the end of chapter 2. Remember to Review, fav, and follow.

Next Time:

As Danny tries to get adjusted in his new school life, the Ghost Armada sends in a ghost that will eat all the food supply, mainly meat. Will the Rangers prevent this ghost from starving their town? Find out in "Mystery Meat"...


	3. Mystery Meat

Welcome to the 3rd chapter of DPPR: PF. You know in every third episode they always focus on the red ranger the most. Thinking back I remember most Power Ranger episodes always involves the Red Rangers from SPD, Mystic Force, and In Space. My favorite Top 3 Red Rangers out of the 20 Red Rangers has to Tommy Oliver(Zeo & Turbo), Andros(In Space), and Jayden(Samurai). The least favorite Red Rangers I don't like are Nick(Mystic Force) and Mack(Operation Overdrive). PM me to find out more or leave a review down below.

Also thanks to Hellbreaker for the Artwork of the Phantom Force, as it is now the cover for the Phantom Force fic.

I do not own Danny Phantom and the Power Rangers, Nickelodeon owns them both.

Enjoy.

/

**(Whispers)Power Rangers(3x Rangers)**

**The Ghosts has come to invade our world**

**But when thy don't expect**

**Are the Phantom Force!**

**They will strike**

**Every paranormal**

**Threat from another world**

**By every dimension**

**They will triumph**

**To be come the Phantom Force!**

**(Instermental Guitar)**

**Go Power Rangers! Fight those Ghosts!**

**Go Power Rangers, Phantom Force!**

/

**Mystery Meat**

It has been one week since the Power Rangers defeated the Ecto-Pus. Since then, everyone in Amity Park wonders who were those Rangers and where did they get the giant robot. News travels so fast that the people of Amity Park spread rumors about the newly formed Rangers. Those rumors can be heard throughout Casper High as they have their own interpretation of the Power Rangers.

"I thought there were, like 5 Rangers in existance."

"I hear they came from another dimension."

"I can't believe ghosts exists!"

"My mom tells me stories about how one group of Power Rangers prevented an alien invasion."

"I hear that the giant robot animals were a specialty!"

The rumors were spread throughout the halls, as Danny, Tucker, and Sam were at their lockers having a conversation enough to avoid hearing range.

"Dude, we're famous." Tucker points out as he takes a look at his PDA. He is wearing a yellow shirt with a black zigzag across, and black cargo pants with brown boots.

"Man, being a Ranger must be a good job career." Danny said as he puts his new books in his locker. He wears a red t-shirt with black long sleeves, and blue jeans with red sneakers on. "But now that there's a ghost army waiting to take over the Earth, we must be prepared for the unexpected."

"Prepared for the unexpected? Where did you learn that?" Sam asked. She is wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt with a black spider choker around her neck, and navy blue jeans with her black combat boots.

"My karate master back in Angel Grove." Danny mentioned "He taught me everything I want to know if I get into heavy situations. When I was little, I was bullied a lot, but when I met my karate master, he offered me to be his student at his dojo."

"Who was your master?" Tucker asked.

"Well he's-"

"Fenton!"

The three looked up as they saw Dash coming towards them "You got lucky at the Nasty Burger, but I'm going to finish the pounding for humiliating me!"

"Oh c'mon, we've just met." Danny said sarcastically.

"Yeah, well Dash Baxter doesn't take too kindly on a wimp like you!" As Dash swung his fist towards him, Danny blocked it by forming his arm an X-shape. He pushes Dash's arm back to himself, as Dash tripped and fell onto Paulina, who was holding a soda as it splashes all over her pink blouse.

"My blouse!" Paulina said as she glared at Dash "You ruined my $200 blouse!"

"B-B-But, Paulina.." Dash begged before Paulina yelled at him for ruining her blouse as the three friends walked away from the scene.

/

In the Ghost Zone where Pariah's castle lives, Plasmius and the ghost generals were discussing their latest plot to destroy the Rangers and take over the world(JP: of course!).

"The human world was in our grasp, but those pesky children have ruined our plans by defeating the Ecto-Pus!" Plasmius said as he looked into the globe of Danny, Tucker, and Sam eating lunch in the cafeteria.

"You should've brought countermeasures for this predicament, Plasmius." Fright Knight said as he polish his sword "If only I have my soul shredder, I would show those Rangers true fear!"

"Will you men stop bickering?" Desiree shouts as she tries to fix the pipeline under the sink of the castle "10,000 years, and this pipe still has a leak."

Just then, Skulker appears coming from the gates of the castle as he brought in a guest "Plasmius, I have come with a new ally to help our quest for conquering the human meat bags." Appearing next to him is a green skinned large woman with a warthog's head as a helmet. All over her body is all kinds meat as body armor and carries a large chicken leg on her left hand and a large frying pan on her right. "She calls herself Mama Meaty, she has the power to control all the food in the world and make them as weapons."

Up on the balcony, the three vulture brothers laughed mockingly at the sight of the Mama Meaty which brought attention of said ghost "A ghost that controls meat? Now that's about as poetic as that Icarus fellow." said Mickey.

"W-what's she's gonna do? Beat dem wit ham?" Ricky said sarcastically.

"Or a sausage paddie!" Joe replied as the three mockingly laughed.

Mama Meaty didn't take kindly to the vulture's bad humor, "Well if you vultures love my meat so much, WHY DON'T I MAKE BIRD STEW OUT OF YOU!" she said as she shoots a large ham towards the birds, which scares them off as they fly away.

Plasmius, impressed by Mama Meaty's performance, float towards her as he said "Well it seems you fit the job description, Ms. Meaty. All I want you to do is to take away Amity Park's food supply so the whole town can grow weak and helpless, also I want you to destroy those pesky Power Rangers!"

"Wehehehehe, don't worry deary, those Rangers will be best served cold in time for meat loaf!" Mama Meaty said as a portal opens to send her to the location to where the Rangers are, Casper High, along with some Ghost Troopers.

/

The trio were having lunch outside because of the good weather today. Danny was eating some sliced apples and salad, while Sam has the fruit and vegetables, and Tucker some hot chicken wings.

"Not gonna try some proteins, Sam?" Danny asked her.

"Don't bother, I'm a Eco-goth." Sam replied.

"A what?"

"She means she doesn't eat everything with a face." Tucker replied as he heats his wings "Me on the other hand, I've never eaten my vegetables. Fruit maybe, but not vegetables."

Danny showed concern with his new friends, his master has taught him that eating a balanced diet will help you grow and strong, "Well, it's not my place to pick what you guys eat, but you guys need to balance your meal. Sam, I know your a vegan, but their is such a thing as chicken salad, and Tucker, too much meat will make you fat, try at least a celery stick."

"I am not eating meat!" Sam declared "Don't you know how many animals were poached and killed for the products?"

"Dude, I eat meat all the time, and I've never gain any weight." Tucker said.

Danny sigh in defeat but then he heard screams coming from the school. The trio went up and saw the Ghost Troopers and a ghost with meat armor around its body starts taking food from the students.

"Wehehehehe, you children don't deserve all the food this establishment serves!" Mama Meaty shouts as she sucks in all the food from the students.

"Is that ghost, made of meat?" Danny asked feeling gross out.

"I think I'm going to hurl." Sam said in disgust at the sight of the meat abomination.

"Of all the ghosts we have to fight, it has to be a meat monster?" Tucker said "I wonder if she's edible?"

Soon, Danny charged towards the meat ghost and her ghost troopers "Hey lady, I bet you taste rotten from all the meat armor in your body, especially if its raw in the sun!"

"You will pay for those words, meat bag, ghost troopers, attack!" Mama Meaty ordered.

Danny, along with Sam and Tucker, fight the ghost troopers without morphing into the Phantom Rangers in front of the students. Danny fought three troopers by the punches and kicks that only martial artists knows. Sam does a swift kick on one ghost troopers chest as Tucker dodge the troopers attacks as he jumps up from a table and kicks it in the face.

Mama Meaty isn't pleased, as she thought of an idea "You pesky children may have defend your school, but I'm going to have a bigger lunch at the markets!" After that, she dissapeared as the ghost troopers turned into green mist.

"What does she mean by market place?" Tucker asked with concern.

"We should go, maybe Clockwork may have something for us to figure out how to defeat a ghost made of meat." Danny said as the Rangers ran off somewhere as they dissapeared from the frighten students vision.

/

In Amity's old clock tower, which has been there since the first settlement of its founding fathers, awaiting them is Clockwork and Sydney Poindexter. The trio had just came through teleportation as they are greeted by the wise time lord.

"Clockwork," Danny started "There's some ghostly meat monster that came to our school and-"

"I know, Danny." Clockwork replied as Sydney opened up a book that shows a hologram form of the meat monster "Her name is Mama Meaty, a ghost that is known to control food and if she's unleashed to the world, the world's food supply will be no more."

"And without food, we starve to death." Sam stated.

"That Mama Meaty has to have a weakness." Tucker observes the meat ghost hologram to find its weak points.

"She does, right now she's planning on stealing all of the food supply for herself so there won't be any food for people in need of it." Clockwork explained.

"Well, what are we waiting for, lets morph guys!" Danny declared as the trio pulled out their Morphers as they shout **"Going Ghost, Phantom Rangers GO!"** They shouted, as the trio morphed into the Power Rangers Phantom Force and teleported to the market place.

/

In Amity's outdoor Food Market, the ghost troopers were robbing the food from the venders to bring to Mama Meaty.

"Yes, my pretties!" Mama Meaty said as the troopers brings her food "Soon this will be enough to feed for Plasmius's army!" But unfortunately for the meat ghost, a portal opens to reveal the Red, Blue, and Yellow Phantom Rangers.

"The food doesn't belong to you, ugly!" Red shouted.

"Yeah, my mom makes good cooking from this place." Yellow mentioned.

"So return the food or you'll be answering to my fist!" Blue threatened.

"Phantom Rangers, what a surprise!" Mama Meaty said sarcastically "My Ghost Troopers will do the job of beating you up as I suck all the food in this market for my armor!" she shouts as the ghost troopers charge at the Rangers to distract them.

"We can't let her escape!" Phantom Red exclaims as he slashed every Trooper with his sabors.

"You go man, we'll deal with these freaks!" Phantom Yellow respond, using his claw gauntlets to slash every one of the Ecto minions.

"Yeah, make sure she doesn't eat anything!" Phantom Blue told as she blasted every Trooper with her bazooka.

"Thanks guys." Red told them as he charged towards Mama Meaty.

/

When Mama Meaty saw a cart full of fruit and vegetables, she looked at them in disgust.

"All that grass stuff that humans eat won't fill up my appetite." She said as she holds her giant frying pan to smash them, only for the Phantom Red Ranger to slash her behind the back.

"Gah! Who dares?" Mama Meaty yelled as she saw the Red Ranger.

"I'm not letting you ruin this town's food supply!" Phantom Red told her as he held his sabors.

"You think you can beat me?" Mama Meaty said with a cocky tone.

"I don't think, I will beat you." Red replied, as he charged at Mama Meaty. Red swung his sabors towards Mama Meaty as she falls back. She charged back as she swung her giant frying pan and hit the Red Ranger by the side. Danny winced but got back up to swing his sabor across Mama Meaty.

"Your just all talk without the other Rangers! I wonder why your the leader in the first place?" Mama Meaty taunt.

Red thought for a moment, wondering why was he chosen to be the Red Ranger, but he shrugs it off as the Yellow and Blue Phantom Rangers showed up.

"You guys melted the Troopers?" Phantom Red asked.

"Yep, and I see you got Mama Meaty busy." Phantom Blue replied.

"Got any plans on how to defeat her?" Phantom Yellow asked.

"Actually yeah, we just freeze her!" Red respond "Food isn't good when it's cold!"

"Already on it." Blue replied as she set her bazooka to frost "My Spider Bazooka is ready!"

"Great, now freeze that Meat Monstrosity, Sam!" Red ordered. Blue nodded as she blasted ice beam towards Mama Meaty, as shes shouts "Nooooo!" before being frozen into ice. "Tucker, Break her!" Phantom Yellow charged at the frozen Mama Meaty and shattered her to pieces, destroying her in the process. Her Ecto energy has been sent back to the Ghost Zone.

"We did it! We saved the world's food supply!" Yellow cheerfully said.

"You did a good job as leader, Danny." Blue comments.

Danny smiled inside his helmet, as the Rangers gave a hive five as they did a good job as Rangers.

/

"Skulker!" Plasmius shouts as he held the hunter by the collar "I thought you said Mama Meaty can do her job!"

"I'm sorry, Plasmius, please give me a chance!" Skulker plead.

"Will you two shut up," Desiree yelled at them "Those pesky vultures raided our fridge and took our food!"

"Even my casserole I was going to save for later." Fright Knight said sadly.

All the generals could hear are the vulture brother's mocking laughter as they eat their food.

/

Back at the old Clock tower, Clockwork conguadulated the Rangers for defeating Mama Meaty.

"You three did a good job as Rangers, and you did a good job of not relying on your Morphers to fight the Ghost Troopers and Mama Meaty without people knowing who you are." Clockwork said.

"Thanks Clockwork." Danny replied "But I gotta ask, why did you chose me as the Red Ranger?"

Clockwork only replied "The same reason as why do wolves work in packs." Danny doesn't get what the Time Lord's talking about "I'm saying, is that you have showed great fearlessness and leadership skills to do what it takes to be a Red Ranger."

"Yeah dude, out of all of us, your more capable of being the Red Ranger." Tucker told him.

"Yeah, and I'm okay with blue." Sam said.

Danny now feels lighten up, but he frowns when he realizes "Oh man, we're supposed to be back at school!"

/

Well, there's chapter three of Phantom Force. If your wondering, Mama Meaty is the Lunch Lady Ghost, and why did I gave her the name Mama Meaty? Well that's just a nod to how every monster from Power Rangers have the most silly names and gimmicks, like the "Freaky Tiki" or "Brick Bully".

For those who were expecting the Rangers to fight Mama Meaty with their Zords, you should know that their comes a time where Rangers don't need their Zords to fight monsters, as long as they don't grow.

Next Time, on Power Rangers Phantom Force:

Sam's father tries to get his daughter to run the family business, but Sam refuses. When a ghost dragon called Aragon kidnaps her father, Sam will go through lengths to save her father in "Dragons Quest."

Please leave out Reviews, then fav and follow.


	4. Dragon Quest

I do not own Danny Phantom and Power Rangers, they are owned by Nickelodeon.

Enjoy

/

**_(Whispers)Power Rangers(3x Rangers)_**

**_The Ghosts has come to invade our world_**

**_But when thy don't expect_**

**_Are the Phantom Force!_**

**_They will strike_**

**_Every paranormal_**

**_Threat from another world_**

**_By every dimension_**

**_They will triumph_**

**_To be come the Phantom Force!_**

**_(Instermental Guitar)_**

**_Go Power Rangers! Fight those Ghosts!_**

**_Go Power Rangers, Phantom Force!_**

/

**Dragon's Quest**

Sam Manson wasn't just like any other teenage girl. She considers the gothic style of things, since she painted her room black and blue. She was just lying in her bed, resting peacefully...

Until her eyes were assaulted by a beam of light, as the curtains opened forcefully by her over bearing father.

"Good morning, princess!" Sam's father, Jeremy, does this for her daughter whenever she doesn't wake up sooner.

Sam groan as she glared at her dad for waking her up at 8am "It's Saturday, Dad, meaning I have no school today."

"Well Sammikens, today your going with me to work!" Jeremy exclaims "It's 'Take Your Daughter to Work Day', you know?"

"Dad, you just made that day up for you to take me to your car factory." Sam replied. "And besides, I've already have plans for today." She added as she went into her bathroom to change her clothes.

"Well, I'm sure it's not important than being in the family business!" Jeremy mentioned. Unknown to him, Sam has more an important job more than running the family business: the job of a Power Ranger.

/

In Pariah's castle, Desiree was watching the viewing globe as she watch a moment between Sam and her father.

"My, my, there's nothing more like a father/daughter moment that I wish to crumble." Desiree said, as she stares at the globe intensively "Don't you agree, Plasmius?"

Plasmius, holding a newspaper, replied "Ah yes, the rich human I'm possessing has a young daughter, whom I don't really pay attention to, which gives me an idea."

Suddenly, Skulker came back to the castle with a new ghost with him. He looked like a humanoid dragon with purple scales, a golden amulet necklace with a red ruby, yellow evil eyes, and dark horns on its head.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet Prince Aragon, a former prince of the mideavel realm. He can burn everything in his path of destruction." Skulker told.

"No need for introduction, General." Aragon said as he face Plasmius "I hear your looking for someone to take down the Rangers and take over the Earth."

"Indeed I am." Plasmius replied "But I have an idea."

"What kind of sinister plot have you been thinking, sir?" Fright Knight asked.

Plasmius explains his plan "Why simple really, the Rangers work together as a team, right? So why not split them up, two will fight Aragon, and one will be surrounded by Troopers!"

"I agree to this plan." Aragon respond "I was banished from my kingdom thanks to that sister of mine, now with you guys, all I want is to rule a country on Earth as my new kingdom!"

"Yes, but first I think you should do a task in order to defeat the Rangers." Desiree suggested.

"What kind of task?" Aragon asked.

"Well how do you feel about taking away a father from his daughter?" Desiree asked with a sinister smile.

/

Back in Amity Park, Danny and Tucker were doing a little training excersize by sparring eachother at the park. They both are training in case one of Plasmius sending another ghost.

"All right, Tuck, take 10." Danny said as he and Tucker take a breather. They both sit on a bench and have some powerade for refreshments.

"Training to fight evil is...exasperating." Tucker comments. He is now wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and black with yellow trims sweatpants.

"It's all in the days work." Danny replied. Today he is wearing a red t-shirt and white sweatpants "I wonder where Sam is? She should be training with us."

Speak of the devil, Sam just got here at the park by her moped. She is wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a black skull bunny on it, and black skirt with black leggings. She took her helmet off her helmet as she wave at the guys.

"You guys trained without me?" Sam asked.

"We were waiting for you, what took you so long?" Danny asked her back.

Sam sigh "I have to make this short, guys. My dad wants me to go with him to work. He wants me to go to the family business because I have to think about my future."

"So your dad wants you to run the family business?" Danny asked "Does he want you to run a restaurant or something?"

"No, his auto parts factory." Sam answered with a bored tone "My dad is the CEO and company owner of Manson Parts. He wants me to run the car business and watch all the cars are being made, but I want to be a famous artist."

"So why not tell him you want to be an artist?" Danny asked.

"He wouldn't understand, he'll never understand." Sam said as the three heard screams coming from the park playground.

"Dudes, look!" Tucker shouts.

The three ran towards the playground and saw children and their parents running away from the Ghost Troopers, led by Desiree.

"Run, you mortals, and soon you shall learn your place!" The ghost genie told as the troopers attempt to scare the children away.

One little girl fell onto the ground as one Ghost Trooper attempts to attack her, but is kicked back by Sam who protected the child.

"Run, go to your parents!" Sam told the little girl as the kid ran to her parents. Sam faces Desiree with pure disgust "Picking on children, Desiree? That's a new low for you and Plasmius!"

"Well child, you think you can defeat me and my troopers? Ghost Troopers, attack!" Desiree ordered as the ghost troopers charged at the rangers.

Sam fights the Ghost Troopers by punches and blocking. She head butted one trooper and grabbed its collar as she threw it towards the other troopers. She back flipped and kicked one towards the other.

Tucker ducked from the trooper's attack, as he raise his fist to punch it in the chin. Tucker was then grabbed by one trooper, but the yellow ranger elbowed it in the stomach which free him. Tucker then punch and kick every trooper he encounter.

Danny does the direct approach as he jumps and kicked one in the chest, followed by a direct punch towards the trooper's face. Two troopers went up behind him, but Danny saw through as he grabbed the one in front of him and swing him towards the two behind him.

"Is that all you've got, Desiree?" Danny shouts.

Desiree smirked as she replied "Oh I think I've seen enough, ghost troopers, retreat!" She ordered as she opens a portal to go back to the castle along with her troopers. The portal closes before the rangers can approach it.

"Weird, why would Desiree send in Ghost Troopers to attack a playground without reason?" Sam questioned.

Danny went to an assumption "This isn't just an attack, it may be a distraction."

/

Earlier at the Manson's Auto Factory, Jeremy was about to exit the factory as he's about to go and pick up his daughter. As Jeremy is about to go to his limousine, a claw grabbed his shoulder. Jeremy turned around and is horrified by the humanoid dragon, Aragon.

"You shall come with thy, peasant!" Aragon said as two Ghost Troopers grabbed Jeremy by the arms as they dragged him to the portal. Aragon smirked as he said "Everything's going according to plan."

/

"Clockwork!" Shouts a worried Sydney as he floated towards the Time Master "We've got an emergency call from the Mideval realm!"

"I know Sydney." Clockwork replied "We must contact the Rangers."

/

"A distraction, Danny?" Sam said "Why would Desiree send her troopers to distract us?"

"My master once told me that if the enemy sends his troops to distract the enemy, then they were aiming for something bigger." Danny explained.

"But what are they aiming for?" Tucker questions, before their Morphers starts ringing.

Danny answered the phone "Clockwork, what's the trouble?"

"Report to the Clocktower, immediately, we have a crisis at hand." Clockwork replied through the Morpher phone.

The Rangers raise their Morphers to open a portal to head towards the town's Clocktower.

/

The Rangers have made it to the clock tower where they see Clockwork and Sydney, along with a girl with blond hair, green skin, and is apparently wearing a steampunk style dress and a golden amulet with a red jewel.

"Rangers, I'm glad you made it," Clockwork said "This is Princess Dorathea, she is from the Mideval Realm of the Ghost Zone."

"How do you do, fellow Rangers." Dorathea said "But my realm and my kingdom isn't much Mideval anymore, it's basically industrial now."

"So what's the emergency?" Sam asked.

Dorathea respond "Your enemy, Plasmius, has hired my brother, Aragon, to cause trouble for the human realm."

"But that's not all." Sydney said as he showed the Rangers the viewing screen "That buster took your dad, Sam."

"What!?" Sam shouted "So it was a distraction!"

"Clockwork, who are we dealing with?" Danny asked.

"Aragon was a former prince of the Mideval Realm, he ruled his kingdom with an iron fist." Clockwork explained as he showed holographic images of a blue skinned ghost, Aragon, and his tyranic rule "But when Aragon attempts to rule all the Ghost Zone, Dorothea here had enough of his tyranny and started a coup."

"Since then, my brother was banished from the realm, and now my kingdom is quickly starting to become more advance." Dorathea said, which explains the steampunk style dress. "But Aragon holds an amulet around his neck that can turned him into a dragon."

"Man, talk about a brother/sister rivalry." Tucker responded.

"Where's Aragon, and where did he take my father?" Sam demanded worryingly "My dad is a total wimp and there's no way he can handle Aragon!"

"Calm down Sam, I know where your father is," Clockwork assured as he showed the Rangers Jeremy's location "Aragon took him to the forest where he put your father in a cage."

"Your going to need these to get there." Dorathea said as the Rangers heard something hovering over and saw something surprising.

Three motor bikes, each in different colors matching the Rangers. The red bike has a front that's shape like a wolf's head with , with the design looking like a wolf, with it's claws connecting to the wheels. The yellow hover bike takes the appearance of a bear, with the bear's head on the front, and claws connecting to the wheels. The blue bike has a spider like design, with the spider's head shape with it's fangs showing up front and it's spider legs connecting the wheels.

"I have Dorathea build these new Ranger cycles for each and everyone of you. Danny, your riding the Red Wolf Cycle, which can run up to 180 mph and can slash it's enemies, Tucker, you get the Yellow Bear Cycle, which can shoot ecto beams through the hood, and Sam, you get the Blue Spider Cycle, which shoots out spider webs that can trap the enemy." The three teens looked at their newly custom bikes with amazement.

"Wicked." Danny said as he takes a look at his bike.

"This makes things easier for us." Tucker mention.

"Well we better morph, I need to find my dad and give Aragon a good kicking!" Sam said as the rangers get into position.

"Going Ghost, Phantom Force GO!" They shouted, as rings around them starts transforming them into the Phantom Force Power Rangers.

/

The Rangers are riding their new ranger motor bikes towards their destination. Once they reach to the forest, they are greeted by Aragon in his human like form. He is a blue skinned ghost with green spiggetti hair, and wears a black and purple robe.

"Ah, so your the Rangers Desiree has told me about!" Aragon sneered "I don't think you can stop me, the future prince for this country!"

"Not if we can help it, Dragon breath!" Red Ranger said as he pulls out his twin sabors as the rest of the rangers pulls out their weapons as well.

"Tell me where's Jeremy Manson, creep!" Blue Ranger demanded.

"Oh you'll find him, after you get past me!" Aragon said as he changed into his purple dragon form "You Rangers won't stand a chance against royalty!"

"Sam, you go find your father, me and Tuck can handle this guy." Red ordered.

"Yeah, you don't have to tell me twice." Blue replied as she ran past Aragon to go find her father, leaving Red and Yellow against the arrogant dragon. Unknown to the rangers, this has been all planned out by Desiree.

/

Running through the woods, the Blue Ranger search through to find her father. She finally spotted him as he's surrounded by six Ghost Troopers.

'Great, my Dad's surrounded by Ghost Troopers, now how do I save him?' Blue thought, as an idea picked up.

She picked up a rock and through it to the other side, which caught the attention to the Ghost Troopers. The idiotic troopers turn their backs, only for each of them be shot at by Blue's ecto blaster, which causes them to melt.

"What, what happened?" Jeremy asked in confusion until he saw the Blue Ranger "Hey, your one of those Rangers I keep hearing about."

"Yes Mr. Manson." Blue replied, trying to hide her identity "Your daughter got worried so when she called the Rangers, we have to find you here, right now the rest of us is battling that dragon ghost."

"Gee thanks." Jeremy said in relief "I can't believe my daughter would be worried sick about me, I thought she hated me."

Under the blue helmet, Sam frowned at the idea that her dad thought she hated him. Sure he drives her crazy, but she still loves him "Hey, if it weren't for your daughter to call us here, you would've gotten hurt, sir. Now lets escape this place." She said as she takes Jeremy out of the woods.

"Thank you, Blue Ranger." Jeremy said as the Blue ranger smiled under that helmet. Her Morpher on her belt started to blink.

/

"Clockwork, I think Sam has earned a new Zord for the Rangers." Sydney said.

"That's right, Sydney." Clockwork replied "The Cobra Phantom Lance has been unlocked."

/

The rest of the Phantom Force were having a tough time against Aragon. The dragon sprouted fire all over them, causing them to fall down to the ground.

"I don't see why Plasmius has a tough time dealing with you brats, once I make this land my kingdom, I'll have you Rangers as my personal servants!" Aragon shouts, before he got hit by a beam.

"Not gonna happen, Stink breath!" Yelled the Blue Ranger, holding her bazooka aiming towards Aragon. "I got Mr. Manson out of here, so now it's just us rangers against you, Aragon!"

"Alright, Sam!" Yellow cried out.

"Good to have you back, Blue Ranger." Red said smiling under that helmet.

The three rangers are now united as they make their roll call.

"Power of the Wolf Phantom, Phantom Force Red Ranger!"

"Power of the Bear Phantom, Phantom Force Yellow Ranger!"

"Power of the Spider Phantom, Phantom Force Blue Ranger!

"Power Rangers Phantom Force, Ready to Go!"

The rangers uses their weapons to slash and blast Aragon with all their might. Red slash his back and cut off the tip of the amulet. Aragon changed from a dragon to his normal ghostly self.

"No, NO!" Aragon cried out "Desiree, I wish for you to make me big!" He plead.

"So you wish it, so shall it be." Desiree replied as she appears out of nowhere as she zaps Aragon into a 30ft tall giant. Since he doesn't need the amulet, Desiree made him into a complete dragon.

"Phantom Zords, activate!" The rangers cried out as they summoned their Zords. Their three Zords come and combine into the PhantomZord.

"PhantomZord, here to fight ghosts!" They cried out as they are in position in the cockpit.

The PhantomZord pulls out two blue spider legs of the SpiderZord, as they form into twin swords. The Zord charged at Aragon as it attempts to slash him, but Aragon blocked it with his hands as he spins around to hit the Zord with his spikey tail, causing it to shoot out sparks from damage.

"Nobody can stop me!" Aragon laughed as he shoots fire.

As the Rangers thought they were finished, the Blue Ranger heard her Morpher beeping as she looked up and is shocked.

"Guys, I think we have something to help defeat Aragon." Sam told them as she showed them the code for the Cobra Phantom Lance Zord.

"Alright, a lance!" Yellow replied "We can slay the dragon with this!"

"Alright Sam, your in charge." Red said giving Blue a thumbs up.

"Alright, Cobra Phantom Lance Zord, Activate!" Blue cried out for the new Zord.

A portal opens as a mechanical green and purple hooded cobra. It's sided round shape hood moved as it connects with it's mouth, making a spear shaped weapon as the cobra's body extended straight.

The PhantomZord grabbed the Cobra Lance as the Zord uses it to slash Aragon, causing the dragon to fallback.

"Ugh, you measly little pests, I can never be beaten!" Aragon claims.

"Well see about that, this is for kidnapping my dad!" Blue shouts as she added "Conra Lance Strike!"

The PhantomZord threw the Cobra Lance towards Aragon in a superspeed charge. The Lance pierced through the ghost dragon as an explosion erupts on Aragon's chess.

"No! I was supposed to rule you all!" Aragon's final words shout before he turned into green mist as his particles shattered into the Ghost Zone.

The PhantomZord stood proudly as the Rangers celebrate their victory. Princess Dorathea appears on the screen of the cockpit as she told them "Thank you rangers, for defeating my brother. He shall never set foot onto your world ever again."

"Hey, it's what we do, your majesty." Red replied "The only person you should be thanking the most is Sam, she's the one who helped defeating Aragon."

"I see, thank you Ranger Sam for defeating my brother." Dorathea said to the Blue ranger.

"Your welcome, Princess." Sam responded "Now if you excuse me, I have to find my Dad."

/

"That arrogant dragon!" Desiree shouts "I can't believe my plan didn't work!"

"You've failed, Desiree." Fright Knight told her "Just like how you couldn't fixed the sink in this forsaken castle."

"At least I don't have idiotic soldiers who couldn't do a task as watching the hostage!" Desiree countered.

"Why you..." Fright Knight said as he's about to unsheath his sword.

"Enough!" Plasmius shouts "We have important matters at hand." He points towards the vultures, who are raiding the fridge, again.

"Their on to us, run!" Cried the vulture, as the three flew off before Plasmius attempts to blast them.

/

Back in the Human Realm, to the Manson's estate, Jeremy was at home after he escaped from the ghost dragon. He was about to call his mother from Las Vegas about it, but he stopped when he noticed a sketch pad laying on the kitchen table.

Sam rushed inside the house when she calls out her father. When she finds him in the kitchen, she happily shouts "Dad, your okay!" She charged in to hug him.

"S-Sam, your hugging me!" Jeremy stuttered.

"I'm only doing this because I was worried sick about you." Sam replied as she notice her father holding something "My sketchbook."

"Oh this?" Jeremy replied "I just found this on the kitchen table and I gotta say Sammikens...these are actually quite good." He flipped over sketches of flowers, animals, and a sketch of her father, which makes Jeremy smile.

"Well, I wanted to become a great artist." Sam replied "I'm sorry, Dad, but I don't think I'm cut out for the car business. I want to be a famous artist, like I want to express myself in art."

Jeremy gave an understanding look as he replied "Well, if you want to be an artist, than you don't have to work as the new head of Manson AutoParts."

"Really, Dad?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, the only reason I'm the CEO of that company because my father wanted me to become the new head owner because of inheridence reasons. When I was your age, I wanted to be an accordion player, like that Weird Al fellow."

/

The three rangers are at the park, as Danny spared with Sam while Tucker sat on the park bench drinking powerade.

"So everything worked out with your Dad?" Danny asked.

"Yep, now I can become a free spirited artist without worry." Sam replied "So Danny, did you have a dream of what you want to grow up?" She asked while she kicks and punches towards Danny.

Danny responded "Well, I wanted to be an astronaut when I was a kid. But with my parents constantly wanting me to study paranormal studies, I don't think I can make it to space." He replied as he blocked her punches, but he fell over when Sam did a swift kick. He tries to get back up, but the goth girl pinned him down "Your good, I give you that." He comments.

Sam got up as she pulled him towards her "Yeah, I bet it's not everyday for you to get beaten by a girl." She replied.

"Well, I guess you two lovebirds needed a drink, eh guys?" Tucker teased the two.

Danny and Sam both shouted at him "We are not lovebirds!" They ended up chasing down Tucker, which ended up taking a lap around the park.

/

**Another chapter done! Boy that was long.**

**The Cobra Lance is a new special custom for the PhantomZord. It is a cobra like spear weapon that can pierce the enemy and destroy them.**

**Will Dorathea return? keep checking for updates.**

**Also , I would like to announce that "Rise of Danny Phantom" will be coming back, probably at the end of the month. I have some projects due and I'm going to workon it when I finished my quarter.**

**Also, I will be updating the second chapter for the Zords scene. Apparently Hellbreaker has trouble in forming the Zords, so I will help him out on that by rewriting the Zords formation.**

**Also, I have set up a poll to see which other cartoon/anime would you want to see crossing over the Phantom Force. Here are the choices: American Dragon, Ben10: Omniverse, Avatar the Last AirBender, or Bleach. I don't know when, but it will be during if I added some more rangers.**

**So next time on Power Rangers Phantom Force:**

**Tucker has done some research on combining the rangers weapons, but is challenged by a new ghost called Technus, who is the self acclaimed master of technology and beeping. Will the rangers battle against the chatty villain? Stay tuned for "Technus Difficulties!"**

**Remember to Fave, follow, and REVIEW!**


	5. Technus Difficulties

I do not own Danny Phantom and Power Rangers

Enjoy

/

_**(Whispers)Power Rangers(3x Rangers)**_

_**The Ghosts has come to invade our world**_

_**But when thy don't expect**_

_**Are the Phantom Force!**_

_**They will strike**_

_**Every paranormal**_

_**Threat from another world**_

_**By every dimension**_

_**They will triumph**_

_**To be come the Phantom Force!**_

_**(Instermental Guitar)**_

_**Go Power Rangers! Fight those Ghosts!**_

_**Go Power Rangers, Phantom Force!**_

/

**Technus Difficulties**

At the Nasty Burger, all the Casper High students eating their are talking about the latest hot topic: The Phantom Force Rangers defeating a giant ghost dragon.

"They fought a dragon, a fricken ghost dragon!"

"I feel safer with the Rangers fighting these ghosts."

"Glad this town has its own Rangers, whoever they are."

Sitting at their table, the rangers in their civilian form are eating their ordered food. They are now having a conversation as they're eating.

"Man, news travel fast in this town." Danny comments "You'd think this town has anything to talk about other than the Rangers."

"We're heroes, Danny." Tucker respond "The Phantom Force Rangers, that's us, have saved this city without fail."

"Whatever the Ghost Armada are planning, we can take them." Sam said.

Coming inside the fast food restaurant, are Paulina and her jock cronies, Dash and Kwan. She gets everyone's attention "Attention please, I have an important announcement to make!" The students looked at her as the jocks pound their knuckles as Paulina continues "I, Paulina Sanchez, has declared to be in charge of finding out the secret identities of the Phantom Force Rangers!"

The rangers almost choked as Paulina continues "Since I, the most important girl of the school, will tract down the Rangers the next time I spot them fighting those nasty ghosts, and with me along with Dash and Kwan, we're going to be the heroes who discovered the Rangers identity."

"Good luck with that." Tucker snickered.

This goes unnoticed by Dash, who steps towards the trio's table "You got something to say, Foley?" Dash asked.

"Actually, yeah." Tucker replied "What your girlfriend is saying is impossible. You can't just catch a ranger and find out their identity, besides, they have better things to do than hang out with you." He said while folding his arms.

"You just signed your death warrant, Foley!" Dash shouts as he's going to pound Tucker, but was interrupted by a loud explosion from outside, which shook the restaurant.

"That's no earthquake." Sam stated as she look outside the window and saw the Ghost Troopers being led by a mechanical looking ghost that looked like a mad scientist, with green skin, wiring hair tied like dreadlocks, black shades, and his body being made of metal, with a gear sprocket on his back, mechanical claws, and metal boots.

"Fear me, fleshy humans! For I, Technus, master of everything technology and beeping, is hear to assist the Ghost Armada to take over this town!" He shouts "Ghost Troopers, attack this establishment that the youngsters called 'hip' and 'groovy!'"

The Ghost Troopers did as they are told as their hands starts to glow and points it towards the restaurant.

Inside, Danny shouts "What are you guys standing for? Get to the back and run!" The teens did as they are told as they ran out to the door, as well as Dash, Kwan, and Paulina, except the trio.

As all the students and employees left, the rangers went to the restrooms and morphed into the Phantom Force Rangers.

As the Rangers jump out, they've brought their weapons as they slash the Ghost Troopers before they destroy the Nasty Burger.

"Ah, so these three are the Phantom Force Rangers Plasmius wants me to take care of." Technus said to himself.

"Hey techno-freak, why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" Tucker, the Yellow Phantom Ranger said as he unleashed his Yellow Claws.

"You should know child," Technus replied "I am the hippest, most funky fresh ghost that will place you organic beings into obliteration!"

"Not if we can help it!" Sam, the Blue Phantom Ranger shouts as she fires her bazooka "Have a little taste of Ecto-Blast!" Sam fires the Blue Bazooka as she blasts the Ghost Troopers down.

"Good Job, Blue." Danny, the Red Phantom Ranger comments as he draws his Red Sabors "Now lets deal with this guy."

The three charged at Technus with their weapons, but Technus proves to be a difficult fighter. Whenever Phantom Red tries to slash Technus, but the technical advanced ghost dodge as he starts shooting beams towards Red, causing the leader to fall down. Phantom Blue aims her ecto-blaster towards Technus, but he shoots his beam towards her, making her fall down.

It is up to Phantom Yellow, as he jumps towards the robotic ghost and slashed him across the back with his Claw Gauntlets. "Ugh! Who dares to harm Technus!" He shouts.

"That'll be me!" Phantom Yellow respond "Phantom Yellow Ranger, and I have pin-pointed to where your weakness is, but it turns out, your just some ghost who talks to much!"

Angered by the ranger's remark, Technus smirked as he responds "Aw, so you think your smarter than me, eh? Well why don't you prove yourself by a brain teaser challenge, but if you don't show up..." Technus flicked his fingers as he holds a time bomb in his hand "This Ecto-Bomb is going to be put into a secured place that only I will know where it is. If you don't accept my challenge, or even failed to complete my answers, BOOM! Amity Park will be a wasteland! TTIF, Rangers!" Technus laughs as he dissapears in front of the Rangers before they even catch him. The rangers demorphed as they shared mortified looks.

"He's gone!" Danny said.

"Oh man, what have I done?" Tucker shouts, as he kneel down and hit the ground of frustration "Now Amity Park's faith is in my hands!"

"Don't worry, Tuck, we'll go and ask Clockwork to find the bomb." Sam assured him but Tucker stands up with a determined look in his face "You guys go, I'm responsible for this mess I put in, so I'm just going to have to play Technus's game."

"Going Ghost, Phantom Ranger GO!" Tucker shouts, as yellow wings appears around his waist as he becomes Phantom Force Yellow. "See ya, guys, I got a game to finish." He ran off, leaving Danny and Sam to teleport to the clock tower.

/

"Hahahahaha! I did good, did I, Plasmius?" Technus asked as he, Plasmius, Skulker and Desiree are in a abandoned warehouse.

"Yes you did, Technus." Plasmius replied "At first when Skulker brought in, I thought he brings in Gilbert Gottfried, but in all of my ancient times, I have never seen a technological ghost."

"Why I'm flattered, Plasmius." Technus replied "As I, Technus, master of all technology and everything beeping, has placed the ecto-bomb in a location that will be the last to expect, and I highly doubt the Yellow Phantom Ranger can figure out the riddles I've placed."

"You see, Plasmius? I told you this guy is good." Skulker quipped.

"Mortals these days rely on too much technology." Desiree stated as she saw the warehouse is filled with boxes containing the new touchphones.

"Now then, I must prepare my challenges to the Yellow Ranger!" Technus declared as he teleported through the electric wires.

"This is perfect, with the Rangers out of the way, our Ghost Armada shall rule the Earth!" Plasmius declared as he maniacally laughs.

/

Tucker has showered through the city, looking through the map app downloaded into his PDA by Technus. Tucker then spots on Ghost Trooper, holding a cube and a keyboard as it placed it on the ground. The cube projects an image of the Technus, telling the riddle.

"I am like pea, but I'm not something to eat. I love the waves as it's lengths rises. I come in different shapes and colors. What am I?" Hologram Technus said as he leaves the answer to be typed.

"That's an easy, one." Tucker said as he typed in the answer "An iPod. I realized that you keep using the I's so much, plus I am familiar with the expression 'two peas in a pod', and the words 'wave' and 'length' are wavelengths, just like music backgrounds, and coming in different shapes and colors? Pfft, all iPods come in different shapes and colors."

The Ghost Trooper vanished after Tucker solved the riddle, leaving another Technus holographic message "You may have solved my riddle, but the next two will be difficult to answer." Hologram Technus said as he dissapears.

Tucker's PDA gives him new direction to the next challenge "Two more, and I'm going to find the bomb." Tucker said as he continues to his quest to save Amity.

/

In Clockwork's tower, Danny and Sam told clockwork what happened even though Clockwork already knew.

"Finding the Ecto-bomb will be hard to find." Clockwork said as he changed form of an oldman "Tucker will pass the challenges, and the Ecto-bomb will be placed where you wouldn't expect Technus to hide it."

"But where would Technus hide th bomb?" Sam questioned.

"Well, he is a ghost that's obsessed with technology, so he would place it at some electronic store, right?" Sydney points out.

"But what if he expects us to find the bomb at somewhere full of electronics." Danny figured, as his eyes widened "I think I know where the bomb is."

/

Meanwhile, Tucker is now heading forward the last challenge, after he has to solve an equation. He followed the map as it leads to another Ghost Trooper, holding a sign that saids 'Almost There'.

"So, is this the final challenge?" Tucker asked.

"Indeed it is, Ranger child." Replied the nasal voice that only belongs to Technus, who appears behind Tucker. The Phantom Ranger jumped away from him as he prepares his stance. "And now, for the final round of my challenges, here's something that you'll never guess: where did I placed the ecto-bomb?"

"What?" Tucker shouts in disbelief "But how am I suppose to guess that? I'll never be answering that question!"

"Ha! That means you forfeit my game!" Technus gloats, as his hand holds the trigger "Any last words before I blow up Amity Park to smithereens?"

Tucker was about to reply, but then he saw something that made him smile "Actually, I think I know where the bomb is." He quipped.

"Oh yeah, where is it?" Technus asked.

"He has it." Tucker points out, as Technus turns around and is outraged when he saw Danny and Sam, with the deactivated Ecto-bomb with them.

"Who knew the last place the Ecto-bomb would be is in the oak tree at the park." Sam said.

"Yeah, only someone obsessed with technology would place something like this in there." Danny replied as he dropped the Ecto-bomb and crush it with his boot.

"Noooo!" Technus cried out as the rangers regrouped and begin to morph.

"Going Ghost! Phantom Force, GO!" They cried out, as they formed into the Phantom Force Power Rangers as they hold their weapons.

Suddenly, Phantom Yellow's Morpher starts to ring as he checks up on his phone and saw a code "Hey guys, I've just activated a code, it's to combine our weapons!"

"Seriously?" Phantom Blue said "Well if it takes to beat down this guy..."

"We need to combine our weapons!" Phantom Red finished.

"Weapons Combine!" They shouted as they combine their weapons. The blue bazooka has its handle extended to the ground, as the red sabors combined by connecting the top and bottom of the bazooka, and the yellow claws to combine side by side on the bazooka.

"Banshee Cannon, ACTIVATE!" The Rangers shouted as they are next to the cannon. The cannon has set it's target on Technus. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" They shout, as they activate a green beam of energenic ectoplasm as they blasted Technus straight through it, causing him to short circuit.

"Noooo! I-I-I was sup-p-po-posed to rule the w-w-w-world with my technologyyyy!" Technus said as he's starting to malfunction, "Yooou rang-rs think you've hea- last of me!?" As he finished, he exploded of green energy, as the Rangers turned back, not watching the explosion.

"This banshee cannon is nasty." Phantom Yellow states, looking at the cannon in fascination "And thanks, Danny, and Sam, for helping me out there."

"No problem, Tucker." Phantom Red replied "You're more braver to save the town by using your brain." He comments, giving a hi-five to his friend.

"C'mon, guys, lets go and celebrate at my place." Phantom Blue told them, as the Rangers teleports to another location.

/

Meanwhile, in Pariah's castle, Plasmius is holding Skulker by the throat as he starts yelling at him "You have failed me once again!" He screamed.

"But sir, it wasn't my fault, if the Rangers didn't interfere, Technus could've activate the Ecto-bomb." Skulker defensively said.

Plasmius shoots Skulker with a pink beam as the mechanical hunter crashed outside of the castle. Plasmius turned around and gave a scowling look "Those Rangers are a much bigger threat than I thought they were, I think it's time to find some more pawns from Mr. Masters." He said with a sinister grin on his face.

/

And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with stuff. Anyway, I've introduced the Banshee Cannon, where the Ranger's arsenal weapons combine to make a cannon to produce enough Ecto-energy to shoot ghosts back into the ghost zone.

Next time, on Power Rangers: Phantom Force...

The citizens of Amity Park are being abducted, or "arrested" by a ghost name Walker. When Walker offered the Rangers to in order to let go of his prisoners, they need to give up their Morphers! Tune in next time, on "Prisoners of Amity!"

Remember to fav, follow, and REVIEW!

Also, remember to vote for the polls.


End file.
